The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this or any section of the disclosure are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion herein.
Recent advancements in electronics technology has led to the widespread use of portable devices which are able to run computer applications thereon. Accordingly, a wide variety of applications have been developed for mobile use. Among this array of recently developed mobile applications, a large number have been developed which are intended to assist a user in monitoring health-related parameters. These applications utilize data collected by biometric monitoring devices external to the mobile device on which the application is run. Such biometric monitoring applications may include, for example, so-called “smart scales” as well as other wearable devices, such as heart rate monitors and/or activity trackers.
Health-related monitoring applications running on the client devices may utilize data collected at the biometric monitoring devices to monitor activity (e.g., a number of steps taken, flights of stairs, hours of sleep, etc.), measure biometric parameters (e.g., heart rate, blood pressure, etc.), monitor food intake, and/or which measure other environmental parameters (e.g., temperature, altitude, etc.). All of the foregoing may be taken into account within a display that demonstrates a user's progress toward a goal, for example.
In certain instances, it is advantageous to outfit the biometric monitoring device with lower power requirements, low memory, and relatively slow processing capabilities. Such is the case, for example, with certain wearable activity trackers/heart rate monitors, smart scales, etc. This decrease in the overall capabilities of the devices causes a significant problem in providing updates to a user's profile and/or goals on a periodic basis. That is, when changes made by the user at a website or mobile application are to be provided to the sensor device, the sensor device is incapable of receiving and/or processing these updates effectively.
Hence, what is needed is a means for managing a number of events to be provided to a “thin” sensor device. Ideally, such methods and apparatus would enable a sensor device to receive and transmit updates effectively through the use of one or more event suppression rules applied at an event management server. Apparatus and methods for accomplishing the foregoing are provided in the present disclosure.